Prisoner of Cantarella
by Hiromi-sama
Summary: Universo Alterno Alfred conoce a una misteriosa chica en una reunión aburrida,y dentro de él comienzan a latir fuertes sentimientos hacia ella... -AmericaxMexico-
1. Tu mirada con la mia

Ola gente!! aqui molestando con otra absurda historia~ 8D!  
esta vez, es de Hetalia...muy bien, explicare ahora la cosa, esto es un UA y USA x Mexico xD! hare destacar que me gusta el USA x UK ~~!  
por lo que esto, lo considero cierta blasfemia xD en fin, aqui México es una chica de nombre María Magdalena Carriedo Vargas xD, la historia  
se situa como en la canción de "cantarella" , etc. etc. advierto que habra lemmon y un poco de yaoi! uwu  
Me disculpo por mi mala ortografía! 8D  
Y...gracias por leer uwu!  


* * *

_Capitulo 1_  
**"Tu mirada con la mía"**

Fiesta tan absurda no había como esa, entre nobles de varias naciones; gente importante, "fina" por abreviar aquello.

Era **IRRITANTE** tener que soportar personas de esa clase social, sintiendose las personas más importantes del mundo...bueno, él no se quedaba atrás y hacia galardón de su vida; charlaba sobre sus viajes por Europa al lado de su hermano adoptivo Arthur y más cosas que hacia con este mismo, aparte de sus otros conocidos que le hacían de vez en cuando un "pequeño" pero costoso regalo o detalle.

Siempre lo mismo con esa gente. Tratando de ver quien tenía más, o alguna doncella u caballero por ahí tratando de conquistar a algún soltero con buenas posiciones económicas, ese era el único atractivo en ese tipo de reuniones: "el dinero"

- ¡Alfred!, no te había visto por aquí,¿no gustas beber algo junto a mi? ya sabes, como compañeros de copa por un rato...nada más que eso.- y ahora hacia su aparición una de aquellas doncellas dotadas de belleza infinita pero con tanto cerebro como una vaca, nah...la vaca era más inteligente, ciertamente. En fin, ahí estaba él...Alfred F. Jones...intentando ser..."conquistado", probablemente era la quinta u sexta vez que intentaban eso, claro quedaba, que todas esas habían fallado ya que Arthur bien le explico aquellos fines que tenían las jóvenes hermosas.

-Por ahora no, más tarde tal vez , ya te buscare yo- le contestó a aquella chica de forma fría pero sin dejar de ser cortes, le miro seriamente y sonrío al ver como se alejaba la dama algo indignada por el rechazo tan directo que le dio. Dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano y festejo internamente por deshacerse de otra molestia. Claro que lo distrajo de vanagloriarse a si mismo cierto español ,que siempre estaba alegre; que le tomó por el hombro para que se percatara de él.

-¿Por qué tan serio? Estas más amargado que lo normal, ya te pareces a tu hermano~- le saludo sonriente, aquello que había dicho fue de lo más estúpido pero cierto...¿y qué? no era su culpa que aquellas reuniones fueran tan absurdas y aburridas.

-¿Yo como Arthur? ¡Ni en sueños te pienses eso!- contestó animado, ya le iba a regresar sus palabras, vería que no era amargado en lo más mínimo , hasta agrego una sonrisa divertida.

- Venga, ¡así me gusta! - la dio unas palmadas en la espalda muy satisfecho de haberle sacado ese lado, probablemente esas reuniones no eran tan malas después de todo, había una que otra persona agradable con quien conversar - Ya que estas sonriente y radiante como siempre que estas fuera de este lugar¿te podría pedir un enorme favor?¿si?¿si?

- Dependería ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - dio otro sorbo a su copa y lo miro dudoso.

-Digamos que apenas fue admitida mi pequeña María en estas reuniones y digamos no se siente muy cómoda... - junto las manos como si le rogara que le hiciera el favor, él solo lo continuo viendo con cierta intriga - ¿le podrías hacer compañía? - dejo la incógnita con eso, ¿nada más hacerle compañía? no era mucho y aparte no tenía cosa más interesante que hacer...

-Trae para acá a tu pequeña, yo la cuidare - acepto a fin de cuentas, pues si...¿qué perdía con eso?

El español sonrío alegre de que aceptara y fue corriendo por la chica, al momento de regresar , para sorpresa de él, la "pequeña María" era ya toda una joven echa y derecha, exceptuando su aire y expresión infantil que hacia notar a leguas que odiaba estar en la reunión.

- Gracias Alfred, ¡te debo una! - dijo el español cuando dejo a la chica al lado del americano y se retiro corriendo por su lado, despidiendose con la mano de ambos.

Observo a su compañera de reojo desde la copa de vino y cuando finalizo su trago, volvio a la tarea de verla mejor.

Era una chica de poca estatura, no podía medir más de 1,60, ojos castaño que reflejaban un aire de alguien bastante animado y alegre, piel poco morena, cabello castaño oscuro...lo portaba atado en dos trenzas pero estaba algo despeinada.

Su vestido era largo y negro ,sin ningún adorno, hacia mostrar sus hombros desnudos y su cuello era cubierto por un collar marrón con finas decoraciones de flores .

No estaba mal...y bueno¿que hacía pensando de esa forma sobre esa chica?

-¿Qué tanto me ves? - la voz de la chica lo estremeció, parecía que su forma de inspeccionar no era demasiado discreta.

- Solo observo a quien debo cuidar - contesto seguro de si, aunque eso era lo que estaba haciendo...según él.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, me incomoda- bastante directa era esta chica, hasta había olvidado las formalidades...no pudo evitar sonreír por haber encontrado a alguien así en una reunión tan absurda, le quedaba muy claro que se divertiría con esa peculiar joven. -¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué sonríes así? - que ella se percatara de que estaba sonriendo de una forma algo extraña y la mirara tan profundamente, le provoco más gracia y no se privo del lujo de reír, causando que se apenara más aun su acompañante.

Varias personas cercanas a ellos, se habian percatado de su risa y claramente los miraron de forma extraña, Alfred detuvo su risa al momento de notar como les miraban mal y eso.

-¿Quieres salir un momento conmigo? - le dijo con aire seductor casi en su oído, quería alejar ese ambiente incomodo; la rodeo por la cadera con un brazo para tenerla más cerca, no sabia exactamente porque lo hacía pero le gustaba aunque en el fondo esperaba que la chica lo rechazara con algún golpe, cosa que no hizo para su suerte.

-Si me sueltas, lo haré con gusto - contesto con el mismo tono que uso él,estaba hecho, saldrían de ahí. Ya quitando esa posición que tenían, la tomo de la mano gentilmente, para dirigirla al jardín que se encontraba en esa casa, de seguro estarían más cómodos lejos de tantas molestias.

Después de recorrer un gran pasillo con varios ventanales que daban afuera , llegaron al dichoso jardín, era esplendoroso, tenía varios rosales y enredaderas por todos lados, también se agregaba una mesita color plata con una silla, quedando cerca de los rosales.

-Buen lugar has elegido - ella se había dirigido inmediatamente a los rosales, para admirarlos de más cerca, se acerco a una rosa en especifico, la cual arrancó con delicadeza y sonrío para si. Él solo se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de María, le pareció de cierta forma hermosa, aquí de nuevo se olvido de ocultar sus actos y esta se percato de su sonrojo, a lo que respondió con otra sonrisa - Me siento estúpida , se me había olvidado preguntarte tu nombre...y...

-¿Importa si sabes mi nombre? - le interrumpió, acercandose a ella para ver con más exactitud lo que hacia. A su pregunta, la chica solamente negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, aceptando que daba lo mismo saber o no esa información - Esto entonces sera...¿la ultima vez que te voy a ver? - agregó desviando la mirada al cielo.

- Si en tu casa hay flores como estas...- eso parecía un si muy indirecto, pero le bastaba para ilusionarse.

-No hay tan bellas como estas, pero puedo...llevarte a lugares maravillosos - dijo emocionado y agradeciendo a los cielos que a su hermano le encantara viajar, con esto se trataba de asegurar que se volvieran a ver - si es que quieres, claro esta.

- Por mi bien...-suspiro , como pensando que decir a continuación - ¿Y si viajo contigo...sabré tu nombre?

- Probablemente...

- ¿Sabes el mío?

- María , ¿o no?

- María Magdalena Carriedo Vargas, quiero que lo recuerdes bien.

- Lo haré~ pero tengo una duda ¿eres algo de Antonio?

- Sí, soy algo así como su hija. - Alfred iba a agregar algo pero en ese momento había aparecido el "Rey de Roma" o en otras palabras, el español, que regresaba para reclamar a su "pequeña", los dos chicos voltearon a verlo disgustados por haber interrumpido su "interacción" tan amena que tenían , pero no podían ir contra Antonio así que se dieron una mirada final a modo de despedida...y cada quien fue por su lado.

Él se quedo solo en el jardín, sosteniendo la rosa que había cortado rato atrás y esta le dio antes de retirarse con su "padre". Sonrío como idiota viendo al infinito y alzo la rosa al cielo como si se la estuviera ofreciendo.

- Nuestras miradas ,se lograron cruzar en este mundo tan cerrado - canturreo, aquella linea era lo poco que sabia de una canción que a veces escuchaba desde la boca de Arthur y al final esa parte se termino por grabar en su mente...claro estaba, que lo iba a usar para ese momento.

¿A caso él estaba sintiendo algo por esa desconocida?

* * *

Bien, si les gusta..me alegro xD  
y si no, pues ya que uwu!  
agradezco de nuevo porque lean xD!-da tomates- lamento de nuevo mi mala ortografia!


	2. Nuestro tiempo comienza

Al fin! termine el 2do capi xD!  
no dire nada hoy owoUu, disculpen mi mala ortografía owó!  
a lo mejor el prox. capi tiene lemmon èwé! muahaha[¿]

* * *

_  
Capitulo 2_  
**"Nuestro tiempo comienza"**

No había pasado ni medio minuto desde que partió María y él ya la extrañaba, probablemente en serio se había enamorado de ella, claro estaba que no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo, ya que su querido hermano dio su aparición, este lo había estado buscando de buen rato atrás.

-Nunca imagine encontrarte aun aquí, supuse que te suicidarías - dijo el británico aliviado, llegando al lado de este, las palabras de Arthur lo desconcertaron y sacaron de sus "dulces y puras" fantasías, además...¿como que suponía que él se suicidaría? no estaba tan desesperado por salir de la reunión.

-No seas exagerado, estaba solamente cuidando a alguien y ya- le reto con la mirada por haber pensado esas tonterías sobre el suicidio, estaba molesto y lo culpaba de que su corto momento con María , aunque lo hacia de forma inconsciente pero estaba en lo correcto, puesto que Antonio llegara para llevarse a la chica fue exactamente cosa del británico.

-Bueno, ya entendí ¿quieres entrar o te quedas aquí?

-¿No sería mejor irnos? Hay un ambiente de muerte segura y no lo podría soportar más

-Como quieras...- Hubiera sido mejor haber sugerido eso desde un principio y así podría haber evitado tanta molestia de estar en esa absurda reunión , ya que...máximo conoció a alguien...diferente, en ese lapso de tiempo que reflexiono sobre su victoria, paso por su mente de nuevo si en verdad se había enamorado de ella y sin notarlo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por completo - ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza que ya andas todo rojo?

Al notar el color rojizo de sus mejillas bajo la mirada, negando de cierta forma aquello que decía su hermano

-Imaginas cosas Arthur, el té ha afectado tu cabeza - aun continuaba rojo de la vergüenza pero claro, no iba a admitir nada- Mejor vamonos ya - agregó nervioso, tomandolo del brazo, se puso en marcha para volver a "casa", claro que no iba a escapar para siempre de las preguntas del británico.

* * *

Inmediatamente de haber llegado, Alfred fue interrogado por su hermano, cosa a la que trato por oponerse, desgraciadamente a Arthur no se le podía decir que no o una catástrofe pasaría y cosas así, es mejor evitarlas si vienen de parte de él.

-¿Y bien? Vas a decirme ¿o qué?

-¿Decirte qué?

- ¡No me has estado escuchando! Te preguntaba por la chica que "cuidabas" - se encontraban ambos en la habitación de Arthur, el dueño de la habitación estaba sentado en una mesita en la cual se encontraba una taza de té , en el centro un florero; una cama de sabanas de color carmesí se localizaba al centro y más por la izquierda una gran puerta que simbolizaba un armario; y al lado, un gran balcón que daba vista al jardín trasero del hogar - Tan siquiera dime su nombre.

- Ah, ella...se llamaba María, era algo como la hija de Antonio - Alfred estaba paseandose por la habitación sin hacerle mucho caso y tratando de mantener el recuerdo de María lo que más podía y lo que hubiera echo si ellos no hubieran aparecido - si bien recuerdo, se apellida Vargas Carriedo - dijo en tono pensativo.

- Creo saber de que familia viene...huh, ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, solo no quiero nada de relacionarte con esa chica - Arthur finalizo tomando un sorbo de su té, a lo que causo que Alfred se quedara confundido y claramente su expresión daba a entender que no le parecía en lo más mínimo que se le prohibiera eso- Lo hago por tu bien

Eso ultimo que dijo el británico no ayudo en lo más mínimo,es mas, lo empeoro, no le daba la razón adecuada ni nada, por lo que muy decidido, opto por no escuchar a su hermano y ¡hacer lo que se le viniera en gana!

Aunque ya fuera costumbre hacer eso.

-Como digas- simplemente sonrío ante eso, con aquello, resumía todas sus intenciones y así, aclaraba las incógnitas de su mente como por ejemplo , sus sentimientos a María. Y de alguna forma u otra conseguiría tenerla a su lado¡Si! ¡esa sería su motivación! Pero el principal problema era...¿donde buscarla? la duda le duro varios minutos , en los cuales se la paso observando el balcón y su exterior; al final la respuesta le llegó por si sola , usando algo de lógica, simplemente visitaría a Antonio y ¡listo! Ja, era un genio.

* * *

Desde el momento que decidió aquello, comenzó a intentar hacer un viaje a España, cosa a la que Arthur se negaba, pero la insistencia de Alfred era fuerte y al final consiguió hacer el viaje,pero sin compañía, cosa aun más grata y benefactora para su parte. El asunto quedaba en que se hospedaría en la casa de Antonio por unas 2 semanas, tiempo suficiente-segun él- para tan siquiera tener un encuentro con la chica, eso si estaba donde el español.

- Espero estés cómodo el tiempo que te quedes aquí - saludo el español entrando a la habitación que le habían asignado a él, supuso que estaría bien, con tal de encontrarse con María...- y..espero me disculpes, pero creo que la casa estará para ti solo , tengo que atender ciertos asuntos fuera del país así que ya ves...pero probablemente mi pequeña llegue dentro de un rato , así que tu soledad durara poco

-Claro¡no hay problema alguno! - ¡esto le beneficiaba bastante! quedarse dos semanas a solas con la chica era la gloría misma para él, no esperaba el momento para que Antonio partiera y tener a María solo para si, aunque por su mente pasaron ciertas cosas que "no debían", al final, las termino por hacer a un lado.

-Bien, entonces me retiro, te encargo mucho este lugar y a mi hija~ -con esto finalizo el breve intercambio de palabras entre ellos y se dio a la marcha, dejando solo al chico. Inmediato de que se retiro el español, dejo sus cosas regadas por ahí, decidió que sería mejor buscar por si mismo a la chica, como bien dicen "el que busca encuentra", pero aquí hubo un fallo y no se encontró con María si no con una persona poco deseada e inesperada, para ser más exactos era un amigo muy cercano de Antonio; Francis Bonnefoy , un francés característico por ser un ...como decirlo...¿sexo adicto? ni tanto, eso seria exagerar. Se lo había encontrado exactamente a unos pasos de su cuarto.

- ¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí? - dijo nervioso por el encuentro inesperado con el francés

-Venía a hacerle una pequeña visita a mi querido amigo~ y me entere de que estarías aquí por dos semanas...-hizo una breve pausa y le dedico una sonrisa pícara - a solas con su hija~ - un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del americano, ya sabia lo que insinuaba Francis y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo...o eso intentaba creer, porque muy en el fondo, le gustaba la idea.

-No entiendo a que te refieres

- Oh, yo se que si~ el amour que sientes por esa dulzura se puede sentir a muchas leguas - hizo un tono algo meloso, que lo incomodo.

- No digas estupideces

- Di lo que quieras, pero no te negare que tienes buen gusto~ lastima que esa chica es un hueso duro de roer~ -le guiño el ojo, se estaba burlando de él de forma muy cruel, y además le insinuaba todo aquello en doble sentido...cosa poco agradable - pero, yo tengo la solución, a ese problema~

- Sigo sin entender lo que dices, pero venga, habla de una vez - dijo fingiendo poco interés, aunque era lo contrario.

-Mira y asombrate mi apreciado Alfred - de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña botella de cristal que tenía como contenido un liquido rojo carmesí, la mantuvo frente al chico y al final la colocó en la palma de este - tu solución, si se la das a beber...ella quedara a tu merced~

Su cerebro no carburaba ante la situación ¿Francis le estaba dando una droga para...aprovecharse de María? ¿para qué?¿Le hablaba solo para eso? No tenía lógica por más que la buscara.

-Lo conservare solo porque es un regalo tuyo - se excusó, y lo guardo en el bolsillo sin quitarle la mirada acusadora al francés- ¿solo venias a esto?

-Se podría decir que si, intento darte una ayuda, deberías agradecerme

- Gracias entonces - con esto decidió finalizar la conversación y prefirió dirigirse de nuevo a su búsqueda, tratando de evitar otro comentario estúpido por parte de Francis, de quien ya se había alejado bastante. En su mente no podían parar de ir y venir pensamientos sobre aquella droga y su uso, no podía llegar y usarla y...¡eso!

no , no y no; punto final. Ahí dejaría el asunto...o eso prefería, porque muy en el fondo la idea de poseer a María...y hacerla suya...

La idea le siguió rondando por la cabeza hasta dejar a sus sentimientos confundidos ...

-Al final nos volvimos a ver - encontró por fin a la chica, o ella a él, era lo mismo; se puso nervioso por tener en la mente aquel pensamiento y a la chica que formaba parte de este, frente a frente - ¿Me dirás tu nombre?Tengo que saberlo si compartiremos vivienda, es mi derecho.

-Es Alfred F. Jones...-dijo sonriendole

-Alfred...-repitió varias veces su nombre tímidamente y después le miro fijamente, intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, en los ojos de ambos se reflejaban el deseo de querer poseer al otro, claro que ninguno percataba eso.

-Tu mirada fija no me da ninguna explicación - dijo dedicandole una sonrisa tierna, ella se la devolvió , y mantuvieron esa extraña barrera que se interponía entre ambos.

* * *

Gracias por leer xD!!  
uwu y perdonen que se puso medio absurdo este capi~~


End file.
